1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle driving assist system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle driving assist system configured to assist a driver with respect to operation of a vehicle based on a detectable intention of the driver.
2. Background Information
A vehicle driving assist system has been proposed to control an actuation reaction force exerted by the accelerator pedal of a vehicle and a braking/driving force exerted against the vehicle based on the amount of risk existing in the vicinity of the vehicle and the chance of contact occurring between the vehicle and an obstacle. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-112242.)
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle driving assist system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.